Stefaeniye With A Chance
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: A new girl is on Mackenzie Falls! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

~*~Stefaeniye With a Chance~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

"Did you hear there's a new girl coming to Mackenzie Falls?" Tawni asked Sonny one day.

"There's a lot of girls on Mackenzie Falls," Sonny said.

"This one is really pretty," Tawni said. "Look, there she is!"

The new girl was across the cafeteria and sitting at the Mackenzie Falls table. She was really skinny and had long blonde hair. She was really pretty.

"We should talk to her," Sonny said. "I bet she's really nice."

"No she isn't,' Tawni said. "Pretty girls are never nice."

"I'm nice," Sonny said.

"Exactly," Tawni said. She was being really mean.

Chad walked over to them. "Did you meet Stefaeniye yet?"

"Who's Stefaeniye?" Sonny asked.

"She's the new girl on the Falls," Chad said. "She's really cool."

Then Chad walked away to join Stefaeniye.

"I think Chad likes Stefaeniye," Tawni said.

"No he doesn't," Sonny said. She was jealous. She was really worried that Chad might like Stefaeniye more!

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Stefaeniye With a Chance~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

The next day Sonny went over to the Mackenzie Falls set to meet Stefaeniye.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Stefaeniye said.

"So you're the new girl?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah," Stefaeniye said. "I'm Stefaeniye."

"I'm Sonny," Sonny said.

"Nice to meet you," Stefaeniye said.

Sonny was really jealous. Stefaeniye was really pretty and really nice. If Chad liked her then they would start dating because Stefaeniye was so great.

"What's your part on the show?" Sonny asked.

"I play Chad's girlfriend," Stefaeniye said.

"Chad's girlfriend?" Sonny asked. "I thought his character was named Mackenzie."

"Oh yeah," Stefaeniye said. "I meant Mackenzie's girlfriend. My character's name is Rachael." (A/N: ya that's my name lol!)

"Okay," Sonny said. "You seem really nice. I bet you're really good at acting."

"You want to watch the next scene?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Okay," Sonny said.

She watched the scene and it was really good. Stefaeniye and Chad worked really well together. She was so jelous.

"Are we doing the kissing scene next?" Stefaeniye asked Chad.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Stefaeniye With A Chance~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

The next scene Chad and Stefaeniye had to do was their kissing scene.

Stefaeniye was really nervous because she really liked Chad and really wanted to kiss him.

She went to talk to Sonny before the scene because she thought Sonny was really nice and was her new friend.

"I'm really nervous," she said.

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"I really like Chad," Stefaeniye said.

Sonny didn't know what to say because she really liked Chad and didn't want stefaeniye to kiss him, but Stefaeniye was really nice and she was Sonny's new friend.

"You should talk to Chad," Sonny said.

"Okay," Stefaeniye said.

But before she could talk to Chad, the director wanted them to start the scene.

They said their lines and then leaned in really close to kiss.

Stefaeniye was really surprised when Chad kissed her! She kissed him back.

It was a really nice kiss.

Sonny was really jealous and didn't watch them kiss.

When they stopped kissing, the director called cut.

"I need to talk to you," Stefaeniye said.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Stefaeniye With A Chance~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

"Can I talk to you?" stefaeniye asked Chad.

"Okay," Chad said.

They walked away from the set to talk.

"I really like you," stefaeniye said.

"Oh," Chad said.

"Do you like me?" Stefaeniye asked.

"No," Chad said. "Sorry."

Stefaeniye started crying. She stil looked pretty when she cried.

"Don't cry," Chad said. "I just like someone else."

"Okay," Stefaeniye said. She stopped crying.

"Who?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Sonny," Chad said.

"I think she likes you too," Stefaeniye said.

Chad smiled and said, "Okay."

They went back to the set and Stefaeniye went to talk to sonny.

"Chad doesn't like me," she said.

"Who does he like?" Sonny asked.

"You," Stefaeniye said.

Sonny gasped.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Stefaeniye With A Chance~*~

~*~Chapter Five~*~

Sonny went to talk to Chad.

"You like me?" she asked.

"eah," Chad said.

"I like you," Sonny said.

"Really?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Sonny said.

Then Chad kissed Sonny and she kissed him back.

Stefaeniye saw this and she was sad because she still liked Chad, but she was also really happy for her friends.

~*~The End~*~


End file.
